cartoonfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Friends Wiki
Cartoon Friends Cartoon Friends is a very funny show on youtube that has some characters from another show and some characters that are not from the show.There are characters like Space Mickey,Jimmy,Star,Speedy B,and others.There are also girls in Cartoon Friends.Each video contains 1-5 characters.It also have bumpers for us to watch.They go on computers in some videos and some of the characters wear clothes and some of the characters do not wear clothes.Few of the characters have a button.One character has a button on his chest and one character has a button on his hand.There are 10 characters in the show. Love -Love is a 5-year-old girl that has many friends -She first appeared in This Is The Narrator -Love fell for Mickey's trap three times in I'm About To Destroy Love -She is shown alone in Somebody Touched Me -Love is light brown but she has red hands,red feet,red ears,and a red nose -She is teasing Star with Romanian Karate Man in Star Has A Boyfriend -She is shown as a magician in The Amazing Love -Love screamed like a man in Meet Romanian Karate Man -She is kissing Winnie in I Gotta Go Even Badder -Love is also angry in some videos -She took Jimmy out for a walk in I Like To Go Out For a walk -She called Mickey and Space Mickey ladies in You Cannot Fight -Love is acting like an astronaut in Let's Have A Fighting Contest -She is one of the two girls -The other girl is Star -She is shown as a doctor in I Am The Doctor -Love is shown in school with Star in Welcome To School -The first picture in I Got A Message shows Love peeing a lot -Love is eating lunch with Winnie in You Played A Prank -She locked the bathroom door from Mr. Comb in I Lock The Bathroom Door -Love acts crazy in some videos Winnie -Winnie is a 6-year-old boy that is orange and has a red heart -He first appeared in This Is The Narrator -He is one of four characters that wears clothes -The other characters that wear clothes are Romanian Karate Man,Mickey,and Space Mickey -He is the only character that has a button on his hand -He called the toy a baby in Give Me The Toy -Winnie was shown using the audio book in Welcome To My House -He was shown alone in I Am In The Race -Winnie pressed the button twice in I Am Allergic To Pizza -He didn't talk in I Scare You Many Times -Winnie is wearing a red shirt -He got surprised when Mickey sneezed in Smell My Butt -Winnie told his weight and his age in I Am In The Race -He said bleh four times in I Push The Button -His best friend is Jimmy -Winnie felt mad after Romanian Karate Man scared him in We're Gonna Scare Him -He growled at the screen in I Am On The Website -Winnie made Romanian Karate Man throw up in Meet Romanian Karate Man -He was talking about an earthquake in To The Spymobile -Winnie was shouting in We Want To Make A Cartoon -He made Space Mickey push his button in I Push The Button Jimmy -Jimmy is a 7-year-old dog that is light yellow and wears a black collar -He first appeared in Speedy B Here -Jimmy is shown as a knight in Winnie And Jimmy Fight The Giant Cat -He teased Mickey on the phone three times in I Am Going To Call Mickey -Jimmy was floating during a shake in Speedy B Here -He hide his mouth when he's mad in Let's Play Jump Rope and Don't Slap Me -His face turned silly in Look At My Eyes -Jimmy talked like a girl in I Like To Go Out For A Walk -He is shown peeing on a hydrant in Let's Play Hide And Seek -He carried Star in I Scare You Many Times -Jimmy talked like a man in The Amazing Love -He host the show in Prepare To See Jimmy,The Annoying Jimmy,and The Amazing Love -He helped Star get rid of the hiccups in I Got Hiccups -Jimmy was shown with a big nose in Look At My Eyes -He helped Mickey find his tie in This Is My Tie -Jimmy is shown allergic to pizza in I Am Allergic To Pizza -He licked Speedy B in Speedy B Here -The narrator called him Jilly in Winnie And Jimmy Fight The Giant Cat -He called Winnie a big girl in Give Me That Toy -Jimmy was using Mickey's shoe in Don't Slap Me -He was a mad scientist in I Got Distracted Star -Star is a 9-year-old bear that looks fat and silly -She first appeared in I Got Hiccups -Star make a distraction in You Keep On Fighting -She is screaming like a boy in To The Spymobile -Star had a fighting contest wirth Romanian Karate Man in I Am The Toughest -She was acting crazy to go to the bathroom in I Gotta Go Even Badder -Star is shown in school in Welcome To School -She had a boyfriend in Star Has A Boyfriend then she said she doesn't have a boyfriend -She kept on bothering Jimmy in I Got Distracted -She was lazy in I Got Hiccups,Stop Copying Me,I Look So Fat,You Gotta Exercise and I'm Worried About Star -Star was like a baby in Baby Star And Mickey -She was playing the no laughing contest in We Want To Make A Cartoon and Someone Get Me Out -Star was exercising in You Gotta Exercise -She was crying in Baby Star And Mickey -She got in a lot of trouble in Welcome To School -Star was speaking in a french accent in I Am A French Bear -She did a flip when she farted in Star Has A Boyfriend -Star has a big,black nose and she is usually nice -Star made a silly face in Baby Star And Mickey -She got hiccups in I Got Hiccups -Her mouth can be shown in most videos Mickey -Mickey is an 18-year-old mouse that wears full clothes -He first appeared in I'm About To Destroy Love -Mickey won the funny game in You Cannot Fight -He was shown alone in I Am In A Strange Dream -The only character he hate is Space Mickey -Mickey goes to the bathroom in some videos Videos This Is The Narrator (S1 E1) I Want Karate (S1 E2) Speedy B Here (S1 E3) I'm About To Destroy Love (S1 E4) I Got Hiccups (S1 E5) Somebody Touched Me (S1 E6) I Tell You What To Do (S1 E7) I Am The Doctor (S1 E8) I Am Going To Call Mickey (S1 E9) Give Me That Toy (S1 E10) I Am The Toughest (S1 E11) Welcome To My House (S1 E12) Meet Romanian Karate Man (S1 E13) This Is My Laboratory (S1 E14) I Am In The Race (S1 E15) I Need Peace And Quiet (S1 E16) Category:Browse Category:Winnie Category:Jimmy